


Till Death Do Us Part

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy worries and yells at her for it, Bellarke, Clarke throws herself into dangerous sitation, F/M, Kabby, Minor Kabby love, Suicidal Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: Clark doesn't feel like her life is worth living. She doesn't feel like she has anyone anymore. Bellamy needs to change that.





	

It started with her just at the brink of death when she realized unintentionally how much she wanted to die. And it wasn't as if she put herself in harm's way just because she wanted to die, it was because she felt it would be easier if she just did.

Any opportunity that presented danger, Clarke would step right up, and she kept telling herself that it was the thrill of 'The Hunt' that made her keep volunteering for any opportunity of death.

Bellamy watched from afar how she almost destroyed herself one too many times and was terrified of the thought of losing her again, this time for sure.

The one day when Monty came back caked in blood in front of a half alive Clarke, beaten and bruised was when he had enough. He stormed up to the men carrying her and lifted her with ease and taking her to the med bay, not saying a single word.

Days later after she was up and walking again and ready for another fight, Bellamy pulled her aside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to yourself?" He exclaimed, anger prominent on his face. "The world is ending and you're giving up by trying to 'accidentally' kill yourself!" He shouts at her, noticing the flinch at his words and wide eyes.

"It's not like that Bellamy..." She starts, trying to find the words to describe how she felt, coming up flat.

"It's not like what Clarke? I can see what you're doing, alright. It's tough on all of us, we've all lost people. I don't want to lose you too." He tells her, but her eyes are already glazed over and he feels like he may already have. Her tears slowly fall as she turns from him and heads back to her room on the ship. The one furthest away from anyone.

••••

Clarke had been hauled up in her room for the past hour and Bellamy felt oddly guilty, like he could've been less harsh on her.

He gently knocked on her door and after a few seconds and hearing a sniff, he let himself in. The sight was a wreck, there was a scalpel next to her bed and Clarke sobbing in the opposite corner of her room.

"Please leave." She whispers.

"No." He tells her, suddenly angry again.

"Why not, you hate me too. So, what's the point?" She says to him and he's hit with the venom in her voice.

"I don't hate you Clarke." He gives a sad laugh. "I'm so far from hating you. I need you, okay?"

She looks up at him with her broken, blue eyes and something in him tells him, for now, they will be okay.

••••

Bellamy doesn't leave her side after finding her. He realises that she is his other half and now that things are getting back to some form of peace, life is so much better with her. Yes, the world may be ending, but if they fight together, there's still a chance that they can survive.

He thinks he's finally happy until one day out hunting with Clarke, he hears a scream cut short. He recognizes it from his nightmares and it scares him enough that he needs to find her. The girl with golden hair, the girl of his dreams.

He cuts through the plants and finds her with a bloody stain around her abdomen and an arrow shaft sticking out. "Clarke, you're going to be okay." He tells her, lifting her up and scanning the area for the threat that could've done this.

"Bellamy." She whispers.

"I'm not going to leave you Clarke. Together, remember?"

"I don't want to die." She says to him, and for what seems like the first time, he believed her.

"I promise, I'm going to keep you safe." He hugs her tight to his chest and sets off running back to their sanctuary.

Along the way she loses consciousness, despite Bellamy's efforts to keep her awake. By the time they reach camp, the creeping thought of her not being alive almost seems like a reality.

He rushes her to the infirmary, disrupting an intense conversation between Abby and Marcus. As soon as Abby sees her daughter she quickly pulls Bellamy over to a table where he lays Clarke down.

He sees Abby feel for her pulse and pause for a second. He tries to not let the sneaking thought back in but he can't help himself. What if she died? What would he have to live for anymore? He knew that Clarke was his second half and without her, he had no clue what he would be able to do.

Marcus had to physically pull Bellamy away from her side as he was getting in the way of Abby being able to work properly. He wrenched his arm away as soon as he was outside, taking in Marcus's sympathetic look, he knew how Bellamy felt. Watching Abby get drilled into and hearing about her being hung was more than enough for him in a lifetime.

Bellamy slid down the side of the wall outside of the infirmary and Marcus knew he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He knew that because, if it was Abby in there, he wouldn't either. Instead of fighting, he just slid down on the opposite wall and waited alongside the emotional wreck of a boy in front of him.

Only a few hours later, Abby emerges from the room with bloody hands and a streak of blood across her forehead, ushering both men back in. "She'll come to in a few minutes I think, but until then, you can wait in here." She tells Bellamy with a kind smile.

Bellamy immediately grabs the closest chair and pulls it up to where the unconscious, pale blonde lies on the table. He easily slips his hand into hers and rests his head on the table. It's only when he feels a slight squeeze of his hand that he wakes up to see Clarke smiling down at his sleepy state.

"Good evening Princess. Did you have a nice sleep?" Bellamy asks her, smiling at the slight eye roll at the use of his favourite nickname for her.

"It was brilliant." She tells him sarcastically with a bright smile.

"How does it feel?" He finally asks her after a second too long of looking at her.

"Sore, but that's to be expected." She says and pauses, "Please tell me you got some sleep?"

"Kane and I spent most of the time outside waiting, so no, not really." He tells her, and he knows he wouldn't be able to sleep without her close by anyways.

"I'm good to walk, and I'm hungry. Let's get some food and bed." She tells him and he holds his hand out as a support for her to hold onto to get off the table but finds that he doesn't let go.

Later once he's taken her back to her room, which is opposite his. He sits on the side of her bed. It's quiet for a few seconds until he speaks, "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

She blindly reaches out in the dark for his hand and holds it. "We're alright. We're still together. Remember?" She says, echoing his reassurance from earlier.

"Together." He finally says, with a small smile and gets up to leave but is tugged back down by Clarke.

"Stay?" She simply questions and he's glad she asked because after today, he just needs to make sure she's there.

He doesn't say anything but kicks his shoes off and shrugs off his shirt and climbs in. She immediately attaches herself to him, curling up against his side. He feels her breath on his bare chest and knows that as long as he's close enough to hear her breathing, they'll always be okay.


End file.
